


His

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: As Lucius' slave, Hermione wants nothing more than to please her Master.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo, square G4 - Lucius Malfoy. Heed the tags for this tale.
> 
> Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

 

Hermione could hear her master's footsteps as he approached her room. Anticipation sent a thrill through her, and she quickly took her place on the floor as close to the door as her collar would allow her. She folded her hands, looking down at her lap. She knew that he liked her quiet and submissive.

"Pet," Lucius greeted as he entered Hermione's bedroom. "What a pretty sight." His gaze raked over Hermione's nude form. Well, naked aside from the jewelled collar that was worn around her neck. The ostentatious emeralds and the Malfoy crest made it clear to anyone just whom Hermione belonged to.

"The Summer Ball is tonight," Lucius stated, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He motioned for Hermione to come forward with a crook of his finger.

She crawled toward him on the ground, stopping by his feet. She lay her head in his lap, sighing softly when Lucius began to stroke her hair. A thrill of pleasure ran through her.

"You'll be expected to perform," Lucius stated.

Hermione felt a twist of disgust in her stomach. She hated touching the other Death Eaters… She hated them all. They pushed her in ways that she knew Lucius never would. It was revolting.

"I know you don't like to."

"You know I don’t," Hermione whispered angrily under her breath.

Lucius placed his finger under her chin and tilted her gaze upwards so he could look in the eye. "If you do well tonight, pet, I promise the reward will be worth it."

The twinkle in his eyes was enough to convince Hermione. She nodded in compliance, knowing that she would do as expected if only to make her master happy.

* * *

The evening went by in a blur. She withdrew into herself - as she usually did when she had to tolerate the presence of other Death Eaters.

Every touch… every caress… every fuck… They all revolted her. A part of her would rather die than to go through with the repeated torture, but the charms on her collar prevented any moral harm to come to her - including taking her own life.

And so, she endured.

The only thing that grounded her was the look of approval in Lucius’s eyes. That was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

"You did well tonight, pet," Lucius praised her as he entered her room. "I do believe I promised you a reward."

Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. "Yes, you did, master." She looked at him, excitement pulsing through her veins.

He pulled on her collar lightly, smirking as she came as close to him as possible. With a wave of his wand, he released the lock on the collar, removing it from her neck.

"Master?" She looked at him in a mixture of surprise and alarm.

"Tonight, you are not my slave, Hermione, but my lover." Lucius cupped her cheek lightly. "I want you, all of you, in ways that we've never experienced before."

"The Dark Lord would consider this to be infidelity on your part," Hermione countered, not wanting Lucius to be punished. It was allowed for both husbands and wives to seek the pleasures of pets, but not others.

Lucius gently stroked her cheek. "No one outside of this room would know," he whispered. He licked his lips in anticipation. "If this is not amenable for you, I can reward you in another way."

"No," Hermione whimpered, not wanting to give up the chance to experience him in this way. "Lucius, please." She had never spoken her master's name before, and it sent chills down her spine. Anticipation and hunger spread through her body like wildfire. She desired him desperately.

Lucius crashed his lips down onto hers. Hermione returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He asserted his dominance; his tongue plundering her mouth while his fingers gripped her hair, tugging tightly. Hermione trembled in anticipation, knowing that what was to come would be unlike anything they had experienced together before.

Lucius broke the kiss. He looked down at her with a smouldering look in his eye. Hermione smiled at him, waiting in anticipation for his first command.

“On the bed, Hermione,” he finally said, his voice softly caressing the words.

“Yes, Lucius,” Hermione said, backing up onto the bed. She lay back; her wild curls splaying against the pillows behind her.

Lucius felt himself harden at the sight of her lying there in the nude. “Beautiful,” he murmured appreciatively.

Their eyes locked, and Hermione felt heat pool between her legs. But she waited. She would need permission from her master before she did anything.

“Touch yourself.”

The command was so simple, yet so complicated at the same time. All Hermione wanted was for him to touch her. She just wanted to feel his long, elegant fingers glide across her skin. But it seemed tonight he would tease her first.

So she obeyed, one of her hands slowly sliding between her legs. She quickly found her nub and began to lightly trace circles around it. Her other hand grasped her breast, flicking her thumb across her nipple.

Lucius watched with eager eyes. He undressed as he watched, and once he was bare, he began to stroke his cock. Seeing her, lying there with her legs open for him to see, was enough to drive him insane. He wanted to reach out and touch her but resisted. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy her ministrations. She pretended it was Lucius - her master - that was doing such things to her body. “Lucius,” she groaned. She was getting closer and closer.

“Look at me,” he commanded, causing her eyes to snap open. She looked into his silver eyes and immediately felt like she could see into his soul. The raw emotion there was blinding. She was the only one who got to see him that way… so vulnerable and exposed. Saying his name, his real name, in the bouts of pleasure was more than anything she could have dreamt of - and it appeared it had the same effect on him.

“Come, Hermione,” Lucius ordered.

And she did. Her body arched as she cried out his name. “Lucius, Lucius, Lucius…” she chanted. The ecstasy spread throughout her body, warming her.

The sight of her squirming, crying his name was too much. He couldn’t resist what she was offering.

Eventually, her breathing began to even out, and Hermione was able to catch her breath. Her body started to come down from its high, and she closed her eyes. She was about to say something to Lucius when she felt his mouth on her.

Still sensitive from her previous orgasm, Hermione cried out. She tried to sit up, but Lucius placed one palm against her stomach, gently pressing her back down. His tongue swirled around her nub as his hands gripped her thighs.

“Fuck, Lucius,” she hissed, running her fingers through his hair. She squirmed under the pleasure, causing him to chuckle.

He ran his tongue along her slit, lapping at her luscious juices. As his tongue swirled her nub, he gently slipped a finger inside her wetness. Hermione wriggled her hips, crying out for more. Lucius happily obliged, adding another digit.

He continued his pace, fingering her as he continued his assault on her clit. Every so often, he would lightly bite her. Hermione continued to moan, the pressure building within her once more. Her orgasm rapidly washed over her, and she cried out his name once again.

Lucius continued to tease her, not slowing his movements. He continued his assault on her body, even when she begged him to fuck her. He wouldn’t give her that satisfaction… yet.

“Lucius, please, take me,” Hermione begged. “Please, please,” she whispered.

He pulled away from her, grinning wickedly. “Patience, Hermione,” he said, his voice low and husky. “I’m not finished with you quite yet.”

Lucius slid his hand down her stomach to between her legs. He drew small circles around her clit as he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

Hermione sucked in a shaky breath. She closed her eyes, letting Lucius draw out her pleasure.

“Please, Lucius,” Hermione whispered. “Please, let me fuck you.” Her body wriggled under him in the most delightful way.

“Come first,” Lucius directed her. “I want to see you come once more, Hermione.” His quickened his movements, hoping to send Hermione over the edge one last time. He whispered naughty things into her ear, causing her to let out a strangled moan. She tumbled over the proverbial cliff once more, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm.

“Please, Lucius, may I?” Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing kisses across his neck and chest.

Lucius kissed the top of her head, delighting in the tickling feel of her curls. “As you wish.” He held her against his body, rolling them so she was now on top.

They had never been together in this manner.

Never, not once, had Hermione been in control. A feeling of power surged through her as she looked down at Lucius.

She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Tangling her hands into his silky hair, she mentally sighed at the contact. Touching Lucius in this manner was unlike anything she had ever dreamt it would be.

His hands reached up and grasped her hips. He thrust against her slightly, wanting to feel her completely.

Hermione broke the kiss, sitting upright. She positioned herself before lowering herself down onto his cock.

Lucius hissed at the feeling. “Sweet Merlin, Hermione.” He gasped as she wriggled her hips. His eyes roamed over her perfectly shaped body. “Ride me.”

Slowly, she lifted herself up before slamming herself back down. She continued the movements, riding Lucius’ cock with unbridled passion. Before long, she felt herself growing closer and closer to climax.

Lucius cursed. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he admitted. The sight of Hermione riding him was driving him to the edge. She had no idea just how sexy she truly was and how lucky he was to own her.

Hermione rode him for a few more seconds before calling out his name in a scream. Her movements increased, becoming frenzied. Lucius, unable to hold back his release, came with a grunt.

Exhausted down to her bones, Hermione collapsed onto him. Lucius wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly.

“You all right?” he asked quietly, brushing some hair out of her face.

Hermione nodded. “That was wonderful.” She kissed him tenderly, savouring the taste. Pulling away, she looked at him. “Thank you, Lucius.”

“It’s been on my mind, for some time, Hermione,” Lucius said, his voice quiet. “I know… I know that I wasn’t your first choice, but I hope that you can continue to be happy with me.”

She looked into his grey eyes and smiled. “Lucius, I’m as happy as I can be in this situation. I know I’m not… That I’ll never be...” She cleared her throat. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me. Thank you.”

“I think, if things were different, I-”

“Shhh,” Hermione said, cutting him off. “The feeling is mutual.”

His soft smile showed her that he felt the same.

Closing her eyes, she leant against him, determined to enjoy a few more minutes as his equal, and not just as his property.


End file.
